


Clinical Trials

by the_wretching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wretching/pseuds/the_wretching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject Y-24 gives Kuryakin some trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinical Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Egg '14 for kanders07

Computation, logic and precision, was where Illya excelled in laboratory work. Measuring, mixing, microscopic investigations: at these Illya was master.  
And humans: Human behavior was predictable and he knew human anatomy well enough to overpower the best THRUSH goons in the field.

But animals... Illya couldn't abide working with animals.

Subject Y-24 in the latest UNCLE drug prototype study had escaped from Illya's grip and was currently residing behind the massive file cabinet in the lab. And he could not get the stupid rabbit to come out. He had tried everything he could think of, short of discharging his sidearm, that would scare a human subject from its hole. But all efforts had failed.

Thus he had returned to the paperwork to wait the bunny out. But it had now been forty-five minutes and he was quickly growing short on data to report, computations to make, and patience.

It was, naturally, at this point that Napoleon, crisp and cheerful as ever, knocked perfunctorily and poked his head around the door stepping, hands in pockets, halfway inside. "How goes the science?"

"Napoleon, I am busy. And don't leave the door open."

"I'm taking you for lunch at Sal's."

Illya sighed hard. "I have lost Subject Y-24 behind the file cabinet. Besides, it is pouring out."

“Tsk. It's all about incentive, my boy. This Y-20-what is the poor bunny you were manhandling this morning? I've got just the thing.”

Before Illya could express his skepticism, Napoleon was gone. He reappeared three minutes later, closing the door quickly behind him this time, and sat cross-legged on the floor to the left of the file cabinet where he produced from his pocket a handful of seeds and a carrot which he began to pare leisurely with his pocket knife.

“Napoleon, what do you think---”

Napoleon wagged his finger at Illya for silence as he continued to slice at the vegetable. He left the carrot and seeds where he'd been sitting and nimbly rose to stand with his back to the file cabinet.

Presently the little black and white nose of Subject Y-24 twitched its way into view, cautiously leading its body closer to the food. Napoleon deftly lunged between the cabinet and the exposed rabbit scooping the creature up in the same movement.

He smiled smuggly at Illya as he handed the rabbit over.

“He's on a strictly regimented diet, Napoleon!”

The Brunette regarded the untouched pile of bait and touched his finger to his nose. “Incentive.

“Now, weren't you grabbing your coat?”

“You may be very clever with rabbits Napoleon, but you haven't stopped it raining,” scowled Illya as he returned from the rabbit cage, woodshavings sticking to his sleeves.

“You know you won't find the likes of Sal's meatball sub in the canteen. Besides, it's my turn to buy.”

Illya turned his frown away from the window and retrieved his jacket from its hook by the door. He led the way out into the rain.


End file.
